kryptonitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lantern Cores
Each color you know, is here about these Courts of Chaos, the name for our universe, and that Zeus hailed from another, called Amber, did he bring the element of his own invent, called lightning, and that it is a color called sky, which is a colorless conductor of energy, that the sky is lightning, and shows you black of night, without casting you in shadow; conduct. Each color is associated with a new kind of lifeform, that we could know more about, perhaps in some love for struggle beyond saviours' day, when all evil is vanquished, but that these were lives, in theirs, like Ion is, or that it was a name for Superman when he took the alias Kyle Rayner, and wished to show the green lanterns that they could, build, new super powers for themselves, with the rings, and they called it merging with your ring, though what Allen Scott, Scott Allen, had done exactly, few knew, but that he was the first Spartan, Master Chief. His bio suit is unique him, and unparalleled, in galactic design, for good reason, you know? You could understand that each color is an element, has a knowing to it, a name for the entity it is, and a creator of it. Superman is Mew, and was created by a goddess called Amelia, when she rewrote the universe itself, time, all, or creation all anyway, to create that CHILD, was a thing, a creature could actually be, and so with the invention of children, this knowing being, design, could Superman knowingly exist, and create the first element, as well as the structure that is the universe itself. Let there be light.. Will, is the knowing of Ion, that this was air, in element, and green light. Hope, is the knowing of Adara, that it is water of elements, mixed always with green, is it blue borne light. Intuition, is the knowing of Ophidian, that this was of the Orange Lantern Corps, which is a collection of mark, these first, orange lanterns, were given rings, made by this god of craft, Hephaestus, to wield orange light in purest spectrum, for themselves. In fact if you are to ever work with, green light to experiment, you will need a lantern artifact, and the know how to use it. That orange flame could sing of the sun, could you know pain, was there for you unless it was, misunderstood better, or some such grace, but that sun was Pulse, the eagle, or white lizard Moltres, unless he were bathed under golden sun and not yellow, then he would be Ho-Oh. He who created Ho-Oh, who is the first BRAIN InterActive Construct, called BRANIAC, 1, created red light, which is the element blood, the entity, Truth, that god faced with evil is in truth, RAGE, was this knowing, DNA. Lois Lane created violet light which is called sex, the entity Rise, the knowing of which, is called pussy, within or intu, male and female, and male. That an entity besides White Lotus or Pink Raiser could be invented, it would explore this knowing, differently. Sho is the entity of the Black Lantern Core, that this element is Ash, its knowing, Leadership, was it created by Anubis, the knowing of which was perverted by the cult of Frieza, Cleopatra, called Egyptology, across galaxies. This creator was Hawk Man, and used Rise, to invent his daughter of violet or, pink, light, Supergirl, called Hawk Girl often she is one of 7 children called the younger gods to the first seven immortals of Chaos, who invented Time, here in this universe. Superboy is Mew's son Charmander, made from orange light of Ophidian, conversely. That his father faced disbelief he could be forever immortal, he needed Cara in love with him, to even bring himself to create Thanatos, so is Artemis, in truest reality, and always has she been, the child's mother. Lightning of Static throughought, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers is the Cool Lantern Corps, that Cool is the hidden color of the element Child, its knowing; Design. Uniquely that he is a human designer, Mew was this core's entity, and is, that Soren is rumoured to be Tommy Oliver, and if he is, then it was he and Zordon, Azaezul, who designed this technology, for teenagers; kids with Live. Rumour as you are, Zordon may not be Adam, or Azaezul, but who can really be sure they don't keep secrets, even now.